


Practice

by EponineFaye



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked the musical
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lesbians, makeout, makeout. Cute. Romantic. Omg, my tags are out of control today, omg, romantic, scratch and sniff lesbians, secret lesbians, someone sstop meeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda and Elphaba practice with one another - it's no big deal right? Prompt from tumblr:: just wanted a sappy makeout fic and I had to go and make it all ANGSTY :P I almost wish I cared, but I like it so whatever. Cute and short. Reviews make me smile. You are loved. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

These were the days they lived for - not that either one would say so, but in a way, it was just felt. Galinda cuddled herself up to the green girl, resting her head just beside her shoulder so she could still see the pointed features of her roommate in a rare relaxed smile.

Elphaba traced little patterns above Galinda's elbow, mesmerized by the way the light that fell into the room illuminated the gold in her hair and punctuated the blue in her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Galinda asked in hushed tones.

Elphaba smiled a little larger. "Guess."

"I don't want to - I want you to tell me."

The green woman bit her lip for a moment. "My roommate.." She swept a piece of hair into Galinda's face, obstructing her eye line. "My friend."

The smaller girl laughed and smoothed her hair back before leaning in, not letting their lips touch just yet. "You want to practice?"

Elphaba's eyes flashed down to the pale, plump lips before she nods, though even in accepting her face falls into something of a mask. Afraid of what she would show if she had the courage to show it.

And Galinda knows she has to be the one to close the space between them - even though it's not the first time and it won't be the last, Elphaba will never have the confidence to take initive when it comes to anything intimate.

So the blonde starts out gentle, allowing herself the smallest of movements against the green lips she's knows by now. She waits until Elphaba's hand comes up to rest against her cheek to get closer - to move over the green girl and press her body against the thin one underneath of her.

Elphaba sighed into the kiss, drawing a soft line on Galinda's bottom lip with her tongue, and smiled when her friend jumped at the opportunity, playing before their lips crush against one another hard.

Galinda pulled back with a green lip between her teeth, only slowly letting it go little by little.

And then it snaps back against Elphaba's teeth, leaving both of the girls to just look at one another.

The blonde girl only grinned while Elphaba, for the first time, dawned a look of some sort of pained confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Elphaba shook her head, and began pushing herself off of the bed.

Galinda moved, letting her up, but still with the same questioning glare.

"It's just practice..." She said, placing her back against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Elphie-"

"Why do you call it that?"

Her face went blank. "I figured it was the correct label."

"Who exactly are you practicing for?" Elphaba kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"You act as though _I'm_ the only one-"

"What would I need practice for, Galinda?"

The blonde just stared at her.

"This isn't... practicing for me." She shook her head. "No one is ever going to want to kiss me, so why prepare for something that won't happen again?"

"That's not true.."

Elphaba shook her head. "It is and you know it."

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't think we should do this anymore."

Galinda could hear her voice starting to crack. She got up and started to cross to her roommate but Elphaba shook her head again, glaring at the her.

"Don't." The green girl crossed her arms over her chest. "I just.. this is more than practice to me, and I'm starting to-" Her shoulders raised like walls she was trying to protect herself with.

"Elphaba, it's-"

"It's not alright!" She raised her voice, tears in her eyes fully apparent. "This isn't practice for me Galinda - this is the real thing. No one will ever want to kiss me- not _want_ \- that much is obvious. It's clear you don't _want_ to kiss me.. no one will ever _tolerate_ kissing me after you." Her bottom lip began to wiggle with her impending tears in her eyes. "The worst is that I'm beginning to dwell less and less on the fact and in turn not wanting anyone else to kiss me."

Galinda stood there where Elphaba had told her to stop and looked at her pleading. "When... when did all this..." She asked cautiously, blinking away the extra water in her own eyes.

Elphaba took a shaky breath before standing up straight and taking one solid step forward. Straightening her dress she looked her friend square in the eye. "It doesn't matter now. If you consider me as any sort of friend you won't bring it up again."

Galinda nodded and hugged herself.

The green girl swiftly got her coat and went to the door. But before she could turn the handle, she nearly ran back over to where the blonde was standing and kissed her with all of the words she'd never say. It was invasive, pressing herself to her friends lips like she always wanted to feel them there after she was gone.

She pulled back and was turning for the door all in the same motion, and would have been gone in the same second if she could have - but slender fingers grasped on to her frock tightly.

"Elphaba, I'm so scared." Galinda cried, pulling Elphaba back to her.

The look of confusion and hurt was plain on her green features now.

"I'm scared what people would think and I'm scared that my parents would hate me... but I'm more scared of losing you." She smiled sadly.

Elphaba's shoulders dropped while her eyes widened in shock.

"I love you so much - as my friend and as everything more than that, I just... I don't know. I'm scared of the world and what they would think and how they would treat me, and you and the both of us. I don't know what to do, but I don't want you to think for a second that this is one sided, Elphie, do you hear me?" She grabbed the other girl's face. "I love you with all my heart. That will never change."

And for the first time, they leaned in at the same time, Elphaba holding her back with no timid hesitancy as their lips met in the softest, sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Elphaba pulled back first grinning. "I hate you so much."

Galinda laughed and hugged the taller woman to her, resting her head on her chest.

"I would never make you tell anyone - just to be with you. To share anything with you is fine with me."

"I don't want to hide-"

The green girl quieted her with another kiss. "I don't think you're ashamed of me. I don't want to have to deal with extra criticism either - I get enough being green and you get plenty just by being my friend."

"I think it's past simple friendship now.." Galinda smiled.

Elphaba nodded before getting a sly look in her eye. "Want to practice?"

Galinda shook her head. "No. I just want to kiss you."


End file.
